


Bottom Jschlatt requests stories :]

by SayYesToTheDress



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayYesToTheDress/pseuds/SayYesToTheDress
Summary: Here is where you give me prompts of what you want for bottom Jschlatt, I know there’s a lot of these but I thought it was fun so I wanted to try it :]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Bottom Jschlatt requests stories :]

Hello! welcome to a request book for Jschlatt :3

only bottom Jschlatt In this book ok?

So please make sure your requests are very detailed so I can get a better writing of it, if it’s not then a that’s ok but the story may be lacking a little bit. 

Here are the things I won’t wright:

Scat kink  
Piss Kink  
Necrophilia kink  
Probably other kinks I don’t like to write that I forgot but will add on if someone requests it.

Don’t be afraid to go all out :} have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I haven’t watched all of the dream smp so the setting and characters might be a little oocc 🧍♀️ Sorry I’m trying to catch up HEhE


End file.
